Heretofore the prior art has proposed many forms of engine intake manifolds some designed specifically for improving the engine fuel economy while others were proposed as ostensibly increasing engine output performance. Seemingly, the prior art, has not been able to perform a "marriage" of such two types of intake manifolds whereby not only is engine output performance increased but engine fuel economy is also improved.
Accordingly, the invention as disclosed and claimed herein is primarily directed to the general improvement of the prior art in that the invention provides an intake manifold which provides for both improved engine fuel economy and engine output performance.